runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Randone Gianne
Randone Kael Michel Alli Mhoutuun Justen Kemphis Gianne was a gnome chef in Gnome Port. He led a long and tragic life, and was killed during the Gnome Holocaust of 314. Life Birth On Moeyveng 17th, 199 (5th), in the Grand Tree, Randone was born. His parents were the unmarried couple Aluft Gianne and Luntha Juhl. It would be later said that Randone's birth was as accident. His name is in fact an anagram of the ancient gnome word eradonn, meaning by accident, or a misjesture. Childhood Randone, the 2nd youngest of the 3 Gianne Siblings, the others being Aluft Jr. and Renta, was born to Aluft Sr.'s unmarried girlfriend, Luntha Juhl, just as Aluft Jr. was. He grew up around the Grand Tree, often stealing worm crunchies from the restaurant. By the age of 7, in 206 5th Age, he was cooking many of the orders for the restaurant. When Luntha Juhl died, Aluft Sr. went into a deep depression, until he married Evna Herlo. Aluft Jr., the stronger of the two, often beat up his scrawny brother during his adolescence. Adulthood Randone, at age 20, left the Grand Tree and moved to the Tree Gnome Village. There, he found solace, but he eventually joined King Bolren's army to fight against Khazard. At age 51, after 28 years of service, he deserted and returned to the Grand Tree and found that Aluft Sr. and Evna had had a child, the 28 year old Renta Gianne. The two half-siblings fell deeply in love and eloped to Ardougne. However, they were hunted by King Lathas and eventually caught, kept in prison for 10 years, the punishment for violating the Gnome-Human Charter. In 257, the two were released and moved back to the Grand Tree. There, they had 3 children, Ginnia, Justen, and Carter Gianne. In the year 283, Carter Gianne died from nyphoid disease and the couple and the rest of the children moved to Oo'glog, the only disease free city in RuneScape. In 289 the other two of the triplets, Ginnia and Justen, were force-married at age 32 and became ambassadors to Misthalin. They were married as to not get word out of a disease in the Giannes, as that would wreck the entire restaurant business. That year, Aluft Sr. also died of nyphoid, and the restaurant was bequifed to Aluft Jr. Seniorhood In 296, Randone and Renta moved back to the Grand Tree, where Aluft Jr., surprised to see his half brother again, was running the restaurant and had 5 children. Randone battled Aluft Jr. for Gianne's, nearly killing him. The two eventually reached a truce, but Aluft Jr.'s three daughters mysteriously died in 297. Aluft Jr. blamed Randone for the killing, but Randone believed nyphoid had killed the sisters. He would later be proved correct. Randone was shunned and sent to serve in Bolren's Army again. Renta was also shunned, her marriage to Randone annulled, and forcibly became an ambassador to Asgarnia. Ginnia and Justen, Randone's only surviving children, and their son were shunned. Randone and Renta kept in contact though, sending secret messages to each other over pen names. In 298, with the expiration of the Gnome-Human Charter, King Narnode ordered for a colony to be formed on Karamja, called Gnome Port. A sign up was posted on the Grand Tree door, and both Randone and Renta signed up. In 299, he and Renta moved to Gnome Port and remarried. They founded the Shifty Tortoise Inn, and discovered Kumquats, T'sammas, Pomelos, and Ugli fruit. In 302, they rose to the rank of Royal Chefs. Also in that year, Aluft Jr. died from nyphoid and Randone became the owner of Gianne's. The next day, out of mourning for his brother, he gave the restaurant to his son Justen Gianne, as he could not run two restaurants at once. Death Randone and Renta Gianne both died in 314 in the Gnome Holocaust. The Grand Tree was chopped down, but before Glough could get to it, the Kandarians and Karamjans lit it aflame. They were both incinerated. Category:Non-player characters